The present invention relates generally to the field of data storage and more specifically to object storage architecture based on file heat.
Object storage is a term describing an approach to manipulating and addressing discrete units of storage called objects. Every object exists at the same level in a flat space referred to as a storage pool. One object cannot be placed inside another object. Objects have metadata associated with the data the objects contain and are characterized by extended metadata. A unique identifier, which is assigned to each object, allows a server or end user to retrieve the object without needing to know the physical location of the object. Object storage is designed to offer simplified management of metadata schemes, more scalable metadata schemes, and a method to store unstructured data.